Bumbling Birthdays
by ampharosmaster64
Summary: It's April 20th in Ylisstol, it's been two years since Grima's defeat: and a certain Exalt and his Tactician are trying to make sure their daughter's birthday turns out alright. (Chrobin, contains spoilers for Awakening)


**AN:** This is the result of a poll I made a couple days ago about what fanfic I should write next on the Fire Emblem Amino. This is the Chrobin fanfic they all wanted, and I hope you all enjoy it! I also had it tie in to Lucina's birthday to celebrate instead of making a "Lol it's Lucina b-day today" post. So happy birthday Lucina, and the Fire Emblem franchise! Continue being awesome! ^_^

 _ **Ylisstol - April 20th**_

In the castle courtyard, a white-haired woman in a robe sat on a rock next to a blue haired man. The scenery around them was calm and serene, the sun was shining and the sky was a pale blue. Unfortunately, the two were not admiring the outdoors, for the women was checking her clipboard, while the man occasionally responded.

"Are the tables set?" Asked the woman.

"Last time I checked, yes." The man responded with a sigh, eyes closed.

"Invitations sent out?"

"We worked together on them Robin, and Mirial responded within the first day we sent them out!" He exclaimed before his voice quieted down a bit. "You know it's a bit too late to ask that when the party is tomorrow right?" He asked playfully.

"You know me Chrom, always double triple checking my list." Robin said with a small chuckle, before turning her attention back to her clipboard and quill. "I just want things to turn out well for Lucina's 5th birthday. Especially after everything we've been through."

Robin's gaze then turned slightly grim. "Especially after I missed her 4th birthday."

"That wasn't your fault." Chrom said as he put his arm around her. "It was my fault for not finding you sooner. Plus, we're celebrating the Lucina from the future's birthday too!"

"Speaking of the future we should thinking about the past, let's focus on what's ahead. Do we have a cake ready?" Robin asked, staring at her clipboard like a hawk.

"Um...I'm not sure...?" Chrom said nervously.

"What?! You're telling me after all this planning, we forgot the key component!?" Robin asked, looking directly at Chrom. "The party is tomorrow!"

"Why don't we make the cake? We have until tomorrow….maybe Gaius can help us!" Chrom suggested.

"True, we do have time. Although, Gaius would just consume the end product." Robin said, hand now resting on her chin. Lost in thoughts and ideas of how to construct a cake without anyone finding out. "We could try ordering one from a bakery or have the castle staff make it for us."

"What if they lose it, or can't finish it in time? Plus, it wouldn't exactly be a special gift from us."

Robin sighed, "I guess baking a cake is the best option. It's a homemade present, in addition it'll ensure that it will be here in time." Then she got up from the rock and started walking towards the library. "I'm going to see if I can find a chocolate cake recipe, that's still her favorite, right?"

"Don't worry Robin, she still loves chocolate. That hasn't changed." Responded Chrom. "I'll go set things up in the kitchens." He stated before walking off.

 ** _Later, in the castle kitchens._**

The two met up later after dinner, Chrom had already allowed the staff to retire early for the day. So that the two could bake something extraordinary for their daughter.

"I've found this recipe that was lying in an old cookbook. It looks like it'll be perfect for Lucina." Robin said before pulling out a worn-out book that looked like it was falling apart, and opened a page that was bookmarked. The title of the pastry being: Caeda's Sweet Choco Angel Cake. Followed by a list of steps and ingredients.

"That's a mouthful of a name." Chrom commented.

"Yeah, you'd think the author would try to keep it simple." Robin said, shaking her head. "So, what do you think?"

Chrom looked down the list of ingredients and steps. It all looked rather complicated, but it was going to be worth it. "It's wonderful, even if it takes us all night. We are going to make this thing!"

Robin smiled, then she placed the book on a clean counter and started pulling out some of the listed ingredients. Chrom reread the steps to himself as Robin gathered the equipment. He wanted to make sure they'd get this right, considering he haven't baked in his life, neither did Robin. They both knew they had to do it for Lucina, the one from the future deserved more than a world or troubles. Their little Lucina deserved a happy memory with her friends and family.

The pair worked tirelessly well into the night, blundering through and trying their best to keep quiet. At one point; they had to take a break to make sure baby Morgan was asleep and being cared for, and that future Morgan was in bed and not late reading in a corner somewhere.

After the cake was placed into the oven, both of them fell asleep upright, backs against the counter.

"Milord! Robin! I've been looking for you two all morning!" a somewhat irritated voice said while shaking Chrom. Waking him and Robin up.

"Whha….? Frederick…?! What are you doing?!" Chrom asked in shock.

"The party for milady Lucina is due to start in the hour." Frederick said. "Yet Lucina isn't up yet, and both of you are not ready in the slightest. I have no idea why you're in the kitchens, but we need to hurry."

"Where's the cake?" Robin asked quickly.

Frederick's expression shifted to confused. "What cake milady? We've received no word from a bakery….."

"Oh no…." Robin said softly and rushed to the oven, with Chrom not to far behind. Only to discover that it was empty. Frederick raised his eyebrows as he saw both Robin and Chrom rapidly whispering to each other and just staring at the oven in awe.

"Milord…...Milady, I advise you both to go get ready sooner rather than later. Guests are sure to arrive soon."

Chrom and Robin nodded their heads and walked out of the kitchen to prepare for the day's festivities.

"We worked on that thing all night…." Chrom said.

"I know." Robin replied.

"All that work just…"

"I know."

"I just can't believe…."

"We failed Chrom, I failed. Why did I think it was a good idea to just fall asleep like that?" Robin snapped.

"It wasn't just your fault, I fell asleep too." Chrom said calmly.

"But what if leaving the fire in the oven burning spread? It could've left Lucina without a family again, Ylisse without a ruler. Leaving Lissa alone with that responsibility and burden. I mustn't allow that!" Robin replied running off before Chrom had the chance to respond.

 ** _Later: At the celebration banquet._**

Chrom could tell Robin was hiding her disappointment in herself. He'd seen it before when they were unable to save Emmeryn, when they were unable to prevent Grima's resurrection. Robin loved planning down to the letter, so when her plan fails, especially with important tasks. She may be smiling, waving, hugging her son and daughter; but there was a feeling of depression that followed her around. Baking a cake for a birthday seemed like a small task compared to anything else they've done together, but it wasn't in Robin's mind. It was a way of reconnecting with her young daughter and son. The children she missed seeing an entire year of their lives; since she sacrificed herself to stop Grima once and for all.

By the time dessert was to be served, Robin was the one that got up to tell little Lucina the news.

"Mama, is the cake coming?" she asked.

"I'm sorry Lucina but…" Robin started to say, holding back tears when suddenly.

"Don't worry Lucy, your cool uncle Gaius is here with a sweet present from your mom and pops!" a familiar voice shouted from the end of the mess hall, from behind a towering cake in blue frosting, decorated in candy that looked like daisies.

"Wow, it looks amazing mama!" little Lucina exclaimed happily, squeezing Robin in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

"Don't forget to thank your father too Lucina." Robin chuckled.

"Thank you papa!" she said, rushing towards Chrom for a hug.

"Father, mother…..it looks beautiful. Thank you so much!" future Lucina said in awe.

While Chrom was chatting with future Lucina, and little Lucina was playing with her friends; Robin walked up to Gaius alone and asked, "How did you know we needed a cake?"

"Snuck into the kitchen for a snack last night, and I saw you left the cake in the oven. I assumed it was for Lucina's birthday and it looked like it was ready to come out. So, I finished it up for you guys." Gaius explained, smirking.

"Thank you, so much." Robin said.

"It's no problem bubbles, and it looks like both Lucinas are enjoying it."

Robin went back to Chrom, Lucina and Morgan to make this birthday the best little Lucina ever had.


End file.
